Poke University
by stormgreywolf
Summary: I've been sent to the Pokemon Universe, and have enrolled in its best University. I now write my tale of my year with love crazed fan girls, fights, break ups, and twisted, demented love stories. Rated M for later chapters. Lemons, blood, cursing, etc.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Transfer Pt1

**Hey guys, I'm coming out with this new story. I know I have three I others but I'm a writer who keeps getting ideas, and I just have to write them. I would like to ask for someone to help me keep up with my stories. Just leave a yes in the reviews if you want to, and PM me.**

**Enjoy**

It was a quiet Saturday. The sun just began its rise as I laced up my running shoes. I wore black track pants, with a black hoodie (white tank top underneath.) I stood outside my house, a two story, three bed, two bath. I live with my mom and older brother, both which were asleep.

I was 6' 4", seventeen, and a senior in high school. I always got good grades, but was also very athletic at the same time. I was well toned and made sure to keep that way. I had jet black hair in a buzz cut with hazel eyes. I had well tanned skin and perfect white teeth (so everyone says.)

" Alright, lets go." I began my everyday jog of eight miles.

Me and my high school football teammates just won state, and now our season was done. I took this time to get ready for my lacrosse season and would sure as hell, be ready.

It took thirty-five minutes, but I finally finished my miles, and arrived at my best friends house. He wasn't a player, but one hell of a genius.

I knocked on the door to be met with a grumble. A moment later the door opened, revealing another teenager my age. He was 5' 11", had short length, jet black hair, and a pair of glasses.

" Solomon, what the hell are you doing here so early, it's six in the morning," he grumbled. A small grin appeared on my face.

" C'mon Donovan, don't hate. Besides, I told you I'd be around to see your cross dimension machine," I said matter-of-factly. He shrugged and gestured me inside, leading me up to his room.

" Where are your parents?" I asked, making conversation.

" Early morning yoga," he answered, not looking back. We continued walking until we entered his room. It was simple, a bed, a desk, oh, and pokemon posters splayed across the walls. Yeah, he was addicted to it. I knew enough about pokemon, such as the names and type advantages, but I was a little in the dark about the others. The rest I know was about the Poke University.

Apparently, their is a University that all future pokemon trainers go to, like high school. Of course, on Donovan's game, he's a twenty-two year old, pokemon trainer.

" So here it is," Don said. I turned to see a giant machine, kinda like a container in Area 51. Wires and springs wrapped around the machine and lights lit up every now and then on it.

" Does it work Don?" I asked, stepping right in front of the door. Don stepped behind me.

" Don't know, but you're gonna find out." He shoved me inside, shutting the door behind. Lights began to flash and beeping noises began to sound. Before I could utter a word, a giant bright flash went off, blinding me.

-XOXOXOX-

My eyes opened to a room. It was blank, except for two beds and two desks, and luggage.

Another boy walked into the room, he looked just like Donovan.

" Surprised?"

" Don?" The boy nodded.

" You were out for quite sometime. Good thing I grabbed our stuff before I left."

" What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

" Oh, we're stuck here."

" What!?"

" The machine broke down after I sent me and our stuff, so it'll be a while before we can return back home."

" Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around the room. Don smiled.

" Welcome, to Poke University." I was beyond shocked, this was unbelievable.

" This place...is real?!" Don only nodded.

I stood up, I was only a little taller than Donovan this time.

" Don have you...have you grown?" I asked. He shook his head.

" No, you shortened. You're a Zoroark pokemorph." My eyes widened and I ran to the mirror on one of the desk.

Indeed, I had long, dark hair, with red tips. My eyes were red rimmed, with green irises. My skin was darker, my fingernails and teeth were longer and sharper. I still stood like a human, and wore my clothing from earlier, thank Arceus... what I didn't mean to say that.

" Hurry up and change, and take a shower, classes start in an hour." And with that he left, closing the door, leaving me a little shocked and confused.

I heeded his words and took a shower , luckly right in our room, and changed into some new clothes.

I decided to wear a sleeveless, white jeans vest, to still show my toned muscles, with black jeans, and white shoes with a black streak through the sides.

Right on cue, half an hour later, Don walked in as I threw on a white NY cap and turned to him. He handed me a schedule and a pokedex (wow, shocker) motioned me to follow him.

After a couple turns down halls, we reached outside. Instantly, my eyes were flooded with the scenery.

Seven main buildings spanned in a one-hundred square miles circle. The first building, me and Don just left, the human males, female pokemon's dorm. I guess that meant that sex with other female humans would be difficult as they were exactly opposite of the large campus, along with male pokemon.

Don must have read my mind as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Oh, don't worry, the female pokemon prefer male humans, and vice-versa." I blushed immensely, but quickly shook it away.

" Don you perv," I said not looking back.

Anyways, the main building for pokemon trainers was the middle building, larger than all others. The breeding and coordinator buildings on both sides of it, almost as large. The last two, I guess were administrators. In the giant circle an array of clothing stores to food joints and everything in the middle stood. A giant courtyard also not far away.

Students, and pokemon flooded each area, a max of twenty-five, thousand walked to classes. All pokemon of each region were also here, and each walked around, wild or not.

" Oh right, here, you'll need these Solomon." I turned to see Don hand me six pokeballs." I'd open, that one." Don pointed to a blue and black pokeball. I shrugged and threw it up, the ball opening, awhite flash appearing in front of me. A Lucario bowed in front of me.

" Master, hello," it said. The voice was feminine, it obviously being female. (Being pokemorph, I understand both sides).

" First of all, no master shit. You can call me Solomon, or Waddell. Yeah, my full name is Solomon Waddell (true in real life, age and description as well.) she bowed again this time smiling.

" Okay... Waddell." She giggled, a annoyed look working its way on my face.

" Anyways, lets get to class," Don intervened." We have the same classes, so it'll be easy." I nodded, and Don began leading me and the Lucario through the crowd.

" By the way, what's your name?" I asked back at the Lucario. Her ears drooped, sadness appearing in her eyes.

" I don't have one," she said sadly. I felt pity at that, but it was soon replaced with a smile.

" How about I nickname you?" (Original right). She perked up and nodded. I smiled brightly at that.

" How 'bout Sasha?" She nodded again and we both smiled. I then bumped into Donovan, knocking him over.

" Oops, sorry Don." He waved it off.

" Don't worry about it, we're here." Like he said, we stood in front of a large double door, a sign atop reading Poke-Studies. I looked at my schedule, yep, this is it.

Don released a Azumarill.

" Bubbles, you ready?" The water mouse pokemon nodded happily. Don't looked back at me.

" Pokemon must be kept out in this class." I nodded in understanding and the four of us walked in.

The class was empty, except for a Mewtwo pokemorph behind the desk.

" Ah, the newest Seniors, welcome," he said with a smile. He had pale white skin, with purple streaked back hair. He wore a purple suit with a white collar-shirt and a small chain with an aura ball on it.

" Yes," I said with a nod. He smiled warmly at us.

" Im Saku Nokia, but everyone calls me Tú." He chuckled at the little joke, us joining him.

The class began to full with the other seniors and Tú looked at us.

" Don't worry, I'll introduce you." I simply nodded, Don scratched the back of his head nervously. He always was staged fright.

" Good Morning, class," Tú boomed. He was loud when he wanted to be.

The class repeated the greeting, some of them shooting a quick glance at us." I'd like to introduce two new students, Donovan Gamboa, and Solomon Waddell." Both of us waved, smiling softly at the class.

" Would you like to tell us anything about you?" I nodded and walked up. I put on my serious expression, one no one disrespects, though half the class was half awake.

" I don't play. I'm an athlete, I work hard, and am a natural athlete. I do boxing and MMA." One of the pokemon raised a hand.

" What is MMA, none of the pokemon have heard of it before." All the other pokemon nodded, confirming the question.

" It's a secret art, only I know, and is used for defense."

" Show me then," a human boy said. He had grey hair with emerald eyes. He released a Hitmonlee and it immediately charged without an order.

I put my hands up, covering my face, in a boxers stance, and waited. The fighting pokemon grew closer before launching a quick kick, straight for my head. I ducked, dodging the blow, before quickly jabbing him in the leg.

The pokemon winced and I quickly roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying to the side, into the teachers desk .

Papers were scattered, and the desk was broken in two. The crowd looked in awe, the human girls smiling deviously, the pokemorph and pokemon females, with lust for a new mate. I ignored them and turned to Mr.Tú.

" Sorry about your desk," I said scratching the back of my head nervously. He waved it off with a smile.

" Don't worry, it happens, a lot."

I was still uneasy about the desk. I reached into my pocket.

" Yes, it's still here," I said. Tú arched an eyebrow. I pulled out my wallet and looked inside. All my bills were now poke dollars." How much is the desk?" I asked without looking up.

" Uuhh-...one hundred, thousand poke dollars but why?" He asked. Apparently, one hundred dollars in my world is one-hundred, thousand here, vice-versa with other bills.

" Here," I said, presenting the bill. He stuttered over his words barely making a word, great, I thought Mewtwo pokemorphs would be calm and cool.

" I...but-I...I can't." I shoved it at him this time.

" Just take it, I still have more than enough to survive," I half joked. Finally, he conceded, and took it, making sure to thank me.

I went to go take a seat, only two left. One next to a guy and his female milktank, and one next to a... another Zoroark pokemorph, a girl, and her male Blaziken.

She had the same long, main black, red-tipped hair, I had. Her eyes were a red rimmed, emerald green, different of my toxic greens. She had amazing black ebony skin, flawless, with no physical defects, along with a perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were long and slender, her breast a perfect C-size.

She motioned me to sit with her, Donovan being a friend, and not caring, quickly moved to the milktank, and her trainers seat, smiling at me. I took a seat next to her, she on my right, Sasha to my left, and her Blaziken to her right.

" Okay class, everyone knows its Friday, so you may mingle amongst yourselves...just no fighting, okay?" And with that, Tú left the room.

My table burst with non-stop questions.

_" Where'd you learn that?"_

_" Can you teach me?"_

_" Can we mate later?"_

I turned to a Gardevoir, a wicked grin on her face. The female Zoroark stepped in.

" Guys, girls enough, we still have half the school year with Solomon, we can talk later." The class grumbled before returning to their seat. I sighed in relief before turning to the wolf pokemorph next to me.

" Thanks," I said.

" No prob," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

" Well, you know me, but I don't know you," I said matter-of-factly. She giggled a little.

" Im Luna, and this is my partner Trent," she said motioning to the Blaziken. I nodded at him in recognition.

" And this is Sasha," I said motioning to the Lucario behind me.

" Hi," she said waving a paw.

" So, MMA huh?" Luna said with the best innocent-like face I ever saw. I scratched behind my head embarrassed.

" Yeah, it's been a passion of mine."

" How long have you been doing it?"

" My whole life, it's a great way I release stress."

" What beating people's pokemon?" She joked. I laughed at that.

After it died down, she looked at me with a soft gaze, I returning it.

" Solomon?" She said softly. It was a small whisper, I had to lean in to hear.

" What is it?" She motioned me closer until our faces were near inches apart. She smiled softly before placing a quick peck against my lips. It was sudden, and a little shocking. I could feel my cheeks growing warmer as I began to blush.

I mean I've kissed before, don't get me wrong, but this amazing girl already kissed me in the first ten minutes I met her, damn.

" You wanna meet later tonight, maybe the fountain in the park?" I dumb-struck nodded.

**_SMACK_**

Luna and I turned to see Sasha slap Trent. Sasha immediately ran out the classroom, all eyes turning to her, transferring to me.

" Sasha!" I called. The door slammed shut." Dammit. Luna, I-," she rose a hand.

" Just go, I'll see you tonight." Wow, hot and caring, and the same species... I struck gold. I ran out the room, quickly catching Sasha's sent with my stronger nose.

I followed it to the females bathroom on the second floor of the building. I covered my eyes walking in, feeling around for any signs of Sasha, still following her scent.

" Sasha, I know you're in here, what happen?" A gasp led me to the stall in front of me. I opened it, and opened my eyes to see Sasha, covering herself, whimpering, clutching herself, knees up against her chest, careful of her spike.

" Sasha, what happened?" She looked up before turning away.

" What's it to you?" She asked, anger eched in her voice. I placed a claw on her head, like a father would to his child. She looked up, her eyes slightly red from the tears.

" Because I care about you," I said with a warm smile. Slowly, Sasha loosened her legs and they slid to the floor, her body was still slightly shaking though, but the tears ceased.

" Why, we just met?"

" I know, as a trainer, wether I've known you for seven years, or five seconds, you are my partner, and it's my job to see that nothing hurts you. I don't want to see you sad..." I picked her up bridal style, and placed her on my lap, like a father would his daughter. (Natural born parent.)

" Now, tell me, what happened?" Her shaking stop, but I could hear her quick heartbeats.

" Trent he...he wanted to court with me, and I refused so he..." She stopped, her shaking becoming furious again. I wrapped my arms around her, in a tight hug.

" What did he do?" I asked, rubbing her back in comfort.

" He said he'd come to our room and... rape me," she said. I pulled back, shock on my face.

" He WHAT?!" I asked, my voice rising dramatically.

" He said he'd rape me, and we just met." The tears began, coming like a river. I grabbed her cheeks, using my thumbs, I softly rubbed away the tears.

" Hey, hey, that will never happen. I will never let him hurt you like that, you understand?" She nodded, but her shaking continued. I hated seeing her like this. Just seeing her like this, made my anger rise.

" Im gonna go have a _word_ with Trent," I said, standing up, careful of Sasha.

" Wait, Solomon, don't do this!" She called. It was futile, my goal was set.

I made my way back to the classroom, Sasha still calling for me to stop. I reached for the door handle, Sasha grabbing my wrist in a last attempt.

" _Master_, don't do this," she said.

" What did I say about calling me master?" I asked rhetorically.

" Im, sorry, Solomon." She released my wrist and I threw the door open. I walked up to Trent and spun him around in his chair.

He was confused as I threw a right hook into his beak, flinging him into a table breaking it into pieces.

" Get up you raping, sack of shit!" I yelled.

**Hows that for a kick-off. All that is a true story about me, except it was with humans, and it was my girlfriend (single now) and yes, I did break and pay for two tables and more, but that's next chapter. Don't forget to respond if you accept my request.**

**-Stormgreywolf**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Transfer Pt2

**Welp, new chapter for a new story. You may thank ****_Sega Nesquik _****for being my helper, and can expect a new addition of ****_Corruption of Pokemon._**

**Enjoy Chapter 2 **

"Solomon, what the hell are you doing?!" Luna screamed in complete shock.

I walked over to the fallen avian-like pokemon and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. I looked over at Luna, for a few seconds, my eyes filled with rage.

" Your partner here threatened to rape mine." Using my new strength I lifted Trent up." Now, on to you. Why did you threaten to rape her?" My anger must have shown as the pokemon winced in fear.

" Im sorry, I'm desperate at the moment, it's been...a while," he said looking away in shame. I slowly lowered him, but kept my hand on his throat in a tight grip.

" That doesn't mean you threaten young women. I don't want to here this from you again, understood?" He nodded quickly and I released his neck, him immediately gasping for air.

I looked at the class surrounding me, the same expression from before on their face.' Dammit, I'm making a bigger name for myself,' I thought.

Little fact about me, I hate popularity.

I checked my watch to see it was time to move to the next class.

The day grew out to be interesting. Besides the fan girls, female pokemon asking to mate with me, and guys asking to teach them MMA, it was a pretty good day.

I knew all the materials in each class, and easily surprised all my teachers, who were strangely legendary pokemon hybrids (I'm changing the name to poke hybrids, okay).

I sat in my room, it was four 'o' clock, and all my classes were finished until Tuesday.

Don left to take care of business, and left me, in the room, alone.

A knock at the door made me fling up from my bed, looking at it in suspicion. Donovan had a key card to it, like myself, and neither of us was suspecting someone.

" Who is it?" I asked through the door.

" Guess!" Came a giddy voice. The voice was feminine, and unknown.

" I wouldn't know, I'm still new here," I said matter-of-factly. I swear, I heard a giggle through the door.

I put my hand against the handle, slowly turning it and opening the door.

On the other side was the Gardevoir from earlier today.

" Oh, hey, you were that Gardevoir from earlier." The psychic pokemon smiled and nodded.

" Yep," she said gleefully. I peeked out the door and looked to both ends of the hall...no one.

" So, uuhh...where is your trainer, and how did you find my room?" I asked.

" Every girl knows your room number, and my trainers in class," she answered rather quickly.

" So, why aren't you in class with him?"

" Oh, class is boring, so he sent me back here. And... I decided to...stop by." She ran her fingers up my chest as she said that last part, ending with a small poke.

" Um...what can you possibly want with me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

" Don't be modest. Everyone knows you're the strongest and smartest here, not to bad looking either. Every girl here wants a piece of you, and I want you first." Her eyes became devious, smiling with lust. I began backing into the room, my arms held up in a non-threatening manner.

" Look, you look like a good girl-"

" Im anything but good."

" Okay, I bet any guy will fall for you."

" That's sweet. So, that means you're in the running." I waved my arms frantically.

" No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I-" I tripped over onto the bed, before I could get back up, the Gardevoir sat atop my chest, her psychic holding me down.

" Now, shall we begin?" She asked rhetorically. I couldn't do anything because I would never hurt a women.

A smell reached my nose, it was sweet. My vision began to blur, my member becoming hard.

She was in heat.

I thought I was finished, bound to be raped by a heat-crazed Gardevoir.

" Arag, hyperbeam!" Don shouted. A blast connected with the Gardevoir, sending her out the opened window. Don returned Arag, a Dragonite, before running up to me.

" Solomon, you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I mumbled. My vision returned, and my arousal lowered." Don, what was that?"

" Mating season heat. It's time all female pokemon go into heat, and by the looks of it, you're their mating target." Don closed the window and locked the door.

" Me. But why, I just got here," I said completely confused. Don looked back to me with a bad expression. One that said 'you know why.'

" Trent was top dog here, he got what he wanted...always." That must have been why he said he'd rape Sasha." When you beat him, you showed you're top, and now the pokemon, and poke hybrids will come after you for top mate."

" So wait, female poke hybrids go into heat too?"

" No, but they want to be dominant just as much as pokemon do. And with you as their mate and the top dog, you'll make their job a whole lot easier." I thought this over until a thought came to my mind.

" What of Sasha, won't she be affected?" Don nodded.

" Yes, but not as much since she's your pokemon. She won't force it upon you, but will make suggestions of it." I nodded. This was bad, I couldn't hurt them but...I had to defend myself.

Wait...Luna.

We really hit it off in class, maybe if I could get with her, that would take the heat of me...literally. Don must've read my thoughts.

" Remember, Luna could also be after dominance." It wasn't right, but Don wasn't lying. That fight with the Hitmonlee could've been enough to attract her attention. I guess I would have to see later on tonight.

-XOXOXOX-

I sat at the fountain since eight and it's been a whole hour, maybe she wouldn't show up. I laid back onto the fountains edge I sat upon and looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining bright, the lights around here very dim, perfect for a midnight walk.

I wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt, the first two top buttons left undone. I wore my nicest pair of black pants, with some black dress shoes. I wore a dog tag around my neck, it was my fathers when he was in the war. I used a super repel earlier. Don said it works only for a pokemon, but poke hybrids would be fine since its not as powerful as a pokemon's.

I was really happy Donovan brought my fathers dog tag. Everyday it reminds me to keep fighting, never give up...like my father always was. (True Story)(Thank our troops).

' Hell, I wouldn't blame her for standing me up, I did attack her partner, and probably closest friend,' I thought glumly. I mean, I kind of did go a little far, just a little. I payed for the desk, but the one thing money can't buy is forgiveness.

" You seem bored," a voice said. I turned to see...

" Luna, you're here," I said both happy and shocked. I immediately stood up truly shocked she showed up. She rolled her eyes with her perfect smile.

" Yeah, I thought we had a date," she said with a giggle. I looked at the ground.

" I thought you wouldn't show up because of Trent and I," I said, the sadness in my voice.

I felt as she placed her claw against my chin, turning me towards her. Her emerald greens stared into my toxics. The moonlight shone behind her, making her look like a deity.

" Don't blame yourself. Trent was a hot head, being at the top all the time. Maybe now, he can become his old self." I smiled at the thought, maybe I had the shot at making a new guy friend.

" Well, I never knew top dogs were never denied things," I said truthfully. Luna giggled at my cluelessness. I sighed a little annoyed at that.

" Well, now you know, and I'm sure Don told you of the pokemon and poke hybrids after you." I nodded before Don's warning ran through my head. I turned to Luna, she wouldn't use me, she seemed to nice a girl.

" Luna." She hummed in recognition." You aren't like those girls...are you." She turned to me with an arched brow. I expected a slap, but she gently caressed my cheek.

I looked down at her, her beauty mesmerizing my body, my mind frozen at her sheer beauty. She grabbed the back of my neck as she leaned in and placed her lips against mine, longer than the last one.

Our eyes closed at the sheerness of the kiss itself, the passion pulsing between us as the kissed prolonged. Sadly, we broke apart, both of us lightly panting from the period of no air.

" Does that answer your question?" She asked rhetorically. I nodded smiling softly at her.

Then came the slap, it hurt like hell, leaving a stinging sensation as the seconds passed.

" Good, now don't ever doubt me again." I quickly nodded, chuckling as I did so, but full awareness of her seriousness. I grabbed her claw and led her to a movie theatre that was in the middle of the campus. (How fucking amazing is this school).

I asked for two tickets to tonight's movie. A horror movie.

The plot was a psychotic serial killer, bent on killing the woman, who broke his hearts, daughter. The whole movie the serial killer stalked the daughter, school, cheerleading practice, he even went to the sport competitions she cheered at, a knife or machete carefully concealed.

It was late night as the girl reached her home. The man stood behind her unnoticed, knife in his hand as he walked closer. The daughter put the key in the keyhole as the man stepped up right behind her.

Luna squeezed tighter on my arm as the killer rose the knife. A gun shot fired alerting the girl of the killers presence, turning around, screaming in quick horror and fear.

The killer then fell dead in front of the girl, her mom behind him, gun in hand. The mom dropped the gun before running to her daughter, grabbing her, hugging her tightly, asking for forgiveness, the daughter crying in her mothers arms as the lights to the theatre turned on, and the credits began.

I stood up and stretched, Luna doing the same.

" That was a good movie," I said relaxing my now loose muscles. Luna nodded in confirmation. We made our way out the theatre, and I offered Luna something to eat. She smiled and accepted. A nice restaurant was across the street.

We walked in to a simple old-timely joint. Bar stools strew across the counter, and four seat booths aligned the walls and windows, pictures and knick-knacks were over the walls. The place bustled with life, people talking and having a good time.

" Hello, party of two?" A waiter asked walking up to us. He was a human, brown hair, brown eyes.

" Yes," I answered.

" Great, right this way." He escorted us to a booth, and handed us the menus." Can I start you two up with a drink?" He asked.

" Pecha berry juice," Luna said.

" Oran margarita," I ordered. (I do drink margarita's, don't judge). The waiter nodded before walking away.

" I didn't know you drink margaritas," Luna said, a sneaky smile on her face.

" Yeah, it helps with relaxation on late nights."

The waiter returned, drinks in hand.

" Here we are, now may I take your order?" He took out a notepad and pen.

" Yes, I'll have the steak," Luna ordered. The waiter nodded as he scribbled it down.

" And you sir?"

" I'll have the Taurosburger and fries," I ordered handing him the menus. He bowed slightly before leaving. I turned back to Luna.

" So how long have you been going to this school?" I asked.

" Hmm, about two years," she answered. I smiled, nodding at that." What about you, where are you-"

" Solomon..." A feminine voice called behind me. Before I could turn two soft, furry paws covered my eyes.

" If its another pokemon, I'm gonna lose it," I said annoyed.

" In a good or bad way," she purred. I groaned, already annoyed of the pokemon.

" Who are you?" I asked wanting this Tauros shit to end. Something sat in my lap, it wasn't heavy, but had wide hips, and soft legs. The hands moved, wrapped around my neck, a Lopunny coming into vision.

" A very good bunny," she purred. She was sexy, in a pokemon kinda way. She had cute crimson eyes, with an amazing body, and luscious legs, her breasts covered by her fur tuff.

" May I ask why you're sitting in my lap? And what do you want?" The Lopunny pouted.

" That's no way to talk to a girl. But, if you must know, I just wanna sit here, you know, hang out with you." She caressed my cheek, slowly rubbing under my chin.

" Kiara, what are you doing?!" Luna Lopunny, Kiara I guess, looked at Luna it an almost disgusting manner.

" Oh, Luna, I didn't know he patronized the hideously disfigured." She turned to me." That's sweet, youre strong, smart, and compassionate," she grabbed my crotch, I froze in complete shock," I've got the perfect one."

Luna sat there staring in shock as the bunny pokemon began to grind against me, slowly gaining the attention of the crowd.

" Kiara, stop it," Luna said, her anger showing in her voice.

" Or what, it's not like you two are dating or something. I could do this and get away with it." The Lopunny grabbed my shoulder, and kissed me forcefully, shoving her tongue into my mouth, lashing against mine.

" You...you whore!" Luna screamed. By this time, the whole restaurant was looking at us. Kiara broke the kiss, leaving a thin line a saliva, slowly licking my lip, savoring the taste. She turned to Luna, leaving me shocked and frozen.

" Yeah, well you're a bitch," Kiara retaliated. I could see tears forming in Luna's eyes." Besides, it's not like you are boyfriend and girlfriend. My rage grew. I placed my hand on Kiara's hips, moving her on top of the table.

" Oh, in here, you are wild," Kiara purred. I stood and grabbed Luna's claw.

" No, we are dating." I slammed a fifty, thousand poke dollar bill on the table and escorted me and Luna out, not caring for the change.

I took Luna back to her dorm, and up to her room, which took lots of talking to get out of her. She stood in front of her door, tears still stinging her eyes. I rubbed the tears from her eyes.

" Im sorry I didn't do anything sooner," I said. She shook her head.

" No, it was me, I should've made myself clear."

" Don't put it on yourself, it'll be fine, I'll always be there for you, don't worry about her, okay?" She nodded, her eyes looking into mine.

" So...we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I chuckled, placing a claw against her cheek, she putting hers on mine.

" It wasn't a lie to leave," I said smiling. She smiled before lunging out at me, placing her lips against mine. It was short, but amazing none the less. She smiled walking inside, poking out one last time.

" See you tomorrow...boyfriend," she giggled before closing the door.

I leaned back against the wall, only one thought in my mind.

' _What a day.' _

**Review, and tell me what you think. And prepare for the next chapter of Corruption of Pokemon**

-**_stormgreywolf_**


	3. Chapter 3: Two New Additions

**Well, it's that time. I'm feeling good and ready for the next part of Poke University. **

**Enjoy.**

It was around noon, the temperature was cool outside, the sun covered by clouds. The grass was soft and the courtyard was almost empty. I laid against the grass, my hood of my sleeveless hoodie, over my head, shielding my eyes as I slept.

As I slept Sasha came to my mind. She was still in her heat, and Don gave me two ideas to stop it. One, wait it out, or two, help her with it. It was a tough decision. While it would help the one I promise to watch after, my friend, would it also effect the one I love, my girlfriend.

A soft touch woke me from my sleep, a soft kiss to my cheek knocked away the drowsiness.

I sat up yawning, expecting it to be Luna. Without looking, I grabbed the figure, resting it on my lap. I focused on her, but instead it was...

" Kiara?! What the hell!" I jumped up, surprised with the Lopunny. Her smile was mischievous, her eyes narrowed like she was hunting for prey.

" Ohh, keep pushing me away, I love it," her voice was filled with lust.

" Kiara, I told you last night, Luna and I are going out." She walked closer, placing a hand on my chest, the other one lightly on the side of my neck.

" I know, but that doesn't mean I can't stop chasing you," her voice was soft, her eyes half-lidded. I couldn't put my hands on her, I was a gentleman first and foremost.

She smiled wider, taking my kindness as a signal to move on. She moved her head closer to mine, whispering as she did so.

" See, it's not so bad, is it?" Her voice was soft, almost inviting. I edged away, her lips getting closer and closer to mine. I placed a hand gently against hers.

" Kiara, it is bad. I'd be betraying Luna." Kiara only giggled at the response.

" And what's wrong with that?" She slipped her other hand around my neck, lacing them tightly." It's okay to be a little naughty." She leaned in again. I quickly ducked under her grip.

" Maybe for you, but not for me." I turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

I hoped I wouldn't have to see her anymore today. I walked around the corner, being tackled as I did so. I opened my eyes, growling at the figure.

" Kiara, no means no!" A Lopunny laid on top of me. She lifted her head, but it wasn't Kiara. This Lopunny's fur tuff wasn't its usual cream color, but lavender. Her eyes weren't crimson either, but sky blue.

" Im so sorry but-" She looked back before scrambling up, allowing me to. A trainer, about the same height as the Lopunny, five-foot seven, walked up, an angry look on his face. The Lopunny hid behind me as he grew closer.

" Mei, you bitch! I warned you, that if you failed me, I would-," he went to grab her, but I immediately stepped in the way.

" You'd what?" I asked, my eyes barring into his. He tried to step past me again, only to fail.

" It's none of your concern, so move!" He grabbed her paw, yanking her from behind me. He began dragging her away, I quickly grabbed his wrist, he turned to me." Let go!" He yelled.

" Not until you tell me what she did to have her come barreling into me." He huffed, his grip tightening on her.

" Fine. If you must know, she just cost me a battle, and she must be punished." I narrowed my eyes, increasing my grip on his wrist, not enough to break it, but enough to make him let her go.

" You should never harm your pokemon, they put their lives on the line for you, and you punish her for it? What makes you so high and mighty?" He yanked his hand away, cradling it.

" Im her trainer, who the hell are you?" He asked, his anger returning despite his pain.

" Im the one who's gonna release her from your possession." He falsely chuckled.

" Oh yeah, how you gonna do that?" I grinned, he bit the bait.

" A battle. Me vs any of your pokemon, except Mei. If I win, I get her, if you do, I'll give you one of mine." I could feel Sasha's pokeball shake furiously.

" What ya got?" He asked.

" A Lucario." His eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading on his face.

" Deal! I hear they have sexy hips and a sweet ass." Sasha's ball shook again, this time in a nervous way.

The trainer picked a pokeball from his belt, throwing it out. The regular white flash appeared, a Beartic appearing as the flash vanished. I removed my hoodie, walking over to Mei.

" Can you hold this for me?" I asked in my gentlest voice. She hesitantly nodded, before taking it. I was bare chested as I returned to the field.

" You ready or what?" The trainer shouted. I only got into my stance, nodding to him." Beartic, ice beam!" He commanded.

I moved faster than the command was given, using my new speed and power to deliver a strong uppercut, sealing the bear pokemon's mouth shut. The ice beam was still active and froze its maw shut. I took the opportunity, charging the pokemon again.

" Beartic, use brick break!" The pokemon did as told, throwing its arm down at me, full force. I sidestepped, throwing a jab at its elbow, hearing the bone crack .I began to circle around it, delivering punches everywhere I could. The spine, the kidneys, and a good one to the face, shattering the ice on its maw.

" Nice, it shattered. Now, Beartic hyper beam!" The trainer shouted as high as he could. The Beartic charged the beam, it's mouth lit up with the attack. I stood still, a slight smile on my face.

The Beartic fired the beam, aiming straight for my chest. I dodged right, the attack just barely missing. The Beartic fell to one knee, the toll of hyper beam taking effect. I charged foward, the trainer shouting frantic orders the bear pokemon couldn't do quick enough.

I leapt in front of it, kicking the bear pokemon in the side of its skull. The pokemon finally fell unconscious as it hit the ground. My eyes shifted to the trainers, fear now filled them. I stood, slowly walking closer to him. He tensed, his body going rigid, showing no signs of moving. I finally reached him, standing over him, his mouth unfreezing as my eyes bore past his, looking deep through him.

" Im sorry, so sorry, please don't hurt me. She's yours, I give, I give," he screamed frantically, falling onto his hands and knees. I looked down at him in complete disgust. People like this made me sick.

I picked up Mei's pokeball, turning around.

" You people make me sick. You think you own a living being as your own. She's not mine, like a possession, she'll be my partner." I turned to her," if she accepts." I walked up to her, placing the pokeball in her paws.

" You're...giving me a choice?" She asked, almost scared. I nodded, taking her paw and curling it around the ball.

" It's your choice. You can be free, or...come with me." She looked at the ball, me, then back to the ball. She placed it in my hand, curling both our hands around it.

" I want to join you." I smiled and nodded, placing the ball in my pocket, next to Sasha's, her wiggling becoming more rapid, this time it felt...lustful. She must have felt the energy from my battle, increasing her heat. Dammit.

I was curious though. Why wasn't Mei in heat.

" Good luck asswipe, she doesn't go through heat. She's not like other Lopunny's. She's...an outcast," the trainer spat, rising from the ground. I looked at Mei, her eyes falling, tears forming in them.

I walked up to the trainer, giving him a right hook, knocking him out. I turned back, putting on the kindest smile I could make at the time.

" C'mon, let me take you to your new home, you must be hungry." I took my jacket, putting it on, but leaving it open, showing off my chest. I could see Mei blush, but disregarded it.

-XOXOXOX-

" Don, you here?" I asked, walking in the door, Mei a little behind.

" Hey, what's up?" He asked, putting down a textbook. I stepped aside, letting Mei in.

" Say hello to my new partner, Mei." She waved shyly at him, a slight smile on her face. Don's face blew up with a giant smile.

" No way! You caught a Lopunny. What a coincident, I did too." Don pulled out a pokeball, the flash illuminating the room. The flash disappeared, my mouth falling at what appeared.

Her eyes were like a curse, her smile seductive, along with her pose, both which now haunted me, literally. The pokemon that stood in front of me was none other than...

" Kiara!" Mei squealed. She ran up hugging the other Lopunny. Kiara actually looked uncomfortable in the hug.

" Hey sis," she said with a pat on the head.

" They must know each other," Don said walking next to me.

" They're sisters," I said, still staring at the two. Don turned to me, a smile on his face.

" Really?! Great, family reunion. Now everyone's happy." I chuckled sadly at that.

" Yeah, almost everyone." I said quietly. Kiara must have heard me, turning to me with a mischievous grin.

" That can all change," she said. I shuddered at that before the door opened.

" The weird thing, is that I captured her without a fight. In fact, she found me," Don added, a smile still plastered on his face. I sighed at that.

" You don't say," I said, knowing full well what she wanted.

" Solomon, I'm out from-." Everyone turned to see Luna in the doorway, frozen, mid-sentence. She turned and left without a word.

" Luna, wait a minute!" I yelled, beginning to pursue her.

-XOXOXOX-

A slap sound echoed through the hallway.

" Ow. I deserve that," I said, rubbing my cheek. Luna was angered.

" You're damn right. Why is she here?!" Luna shouted.

" Donovan caught her. There's nothing I can say on the matter." Luna sighed, rubbing the side of her head.

" Solomon, you know what she wants," Luna said, trying to reason. I scratched behind my head.

" I actually don't," I rejected. Luna looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

" Solomon, she wants you for a stat boost." Luna lowered her head. I placed a hand against her cheek, she nuzzled it, looking back up at me.

" I'll be fine, you know that. I'll find out what she wants, just trust me okay?" Luna shifted her eyes to the ground and back to me.

" Yeah, I trust you. Just be careful." She warned. I chuckled.

" You make it sound like I'm going on a deadly adventure." Luna narrowed her eyes at me.

" Im serious!" She said, very dangerously.

" Okay, okay, I will." I shared a kiss with Luna, before we took off for a quick stroll. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed both Kiara and Mei looking out the door.

I knew about Kiara, but...why Mei?

**Well, a new partner for me and Donovan. Not really in my best interest, but hey, every stories got its twist and turns, and I hope to add a lot for this story. Review, favorite, and follow.**

**-stormgreywolf**


End file.
